bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Langdon Kyun
.'}} | birthday = July 20 | age = 200+ | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 214 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Blond | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = 3rd Order, "Charts" | previous occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Langdon Kyun (ラングドン・キュン, Rangudon Kyun) is a that works for the agency of the . He belongs to the squad, ranked as 3rd Order, currently on assignment to expand Wing Bind's influence in the Russian territories in the . Appearance Personality A man dedicated to his mission of serving justice, Kyun is a rare one among the for running an entire organization separate to the Knights themselves. Dedicated to the task of apprehending the world's most vicious criminals, of both the material and supernatural variety, he is a strict individual that does not yield to another's perspective and tends to act with stubborn regard depending on his own views; even if he is not made fully aware of the ramifications behind such actions. He acts with cruel regard toward even his subordinates, refusing to tolerate even the slightest hint of insubordination or betrayal. He is quick to reprimand a soldier under his command or even recite lecture regarding their approach toward their duties.Bleach story; Thrust Back Onto Flames! In contrast to this persona, however, Kyun is calculating and decisive. He does not typically panic nor does he approach a situation recklessly. Every decision or move made on his part is done so based on careful planning. However, that goes without saying that he is more than capable of engaging in split-second thinking if he deems it necessary for the situation and the overall success of the task at hand. While he does believe in honor during battle, he will abandon this code of ethics when in pursuit of a criminal, considering his duty to be more important than a personal fight. In this sense, Kyun is not hesitant to interrupt during a fight and strike down an enemy while their guard is down.Bleach story; Quincy Soldiers March History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Knight Schrift Gareth the Agitation (動揺 (ガレス・ザー・アジテーション), Garesu zā Ajitēshon; Japanese for "Disturbance"): Gifted with the power of lightning, Kyun is capable of producing immense discharges of electricity from his body that can serve to augment his hand-to-hand fighting but also to serve as projectile and long-range offense and defense. This is a power similar to that which is held by his two squires, and , though Kyun wields it to a far greater capability with vastly superior applications. Kyun has shown to be fluid in his firing of lightning, using anything from simplistic shots of electricity from his hands or fingertips, large arc-shaped waves of lightning, massive explosions from his core, to even subtle paralysis. He is able to strike multiple opponents at once with strict ease, even rendering an entire unit of paralyzed with a mere glance. Summoning forth his power does not appear to require physical movement, as he can remain stationary while lightning can be fired from anywhere on his body. Kyun has demonstrated the ability to displace his body and facilitate movement with his lightning power, allowing him to move with his lightning and reform a distance away into his physical form as if he was invoking teleportation. Within respect to its relation to Quincy power, Kyun's lightning excites around where it is manifested, essentially turning the entire space within several meters of Kyun as a viable and reliable source of energy. Reishi that is excited by his lightning becomes more inclined to serve him, making it difficult for users or even fellow Quincy to fight him. , in particular, had a difficult time gathering reishi to recharge his stamina through the technique due to this aspect of Kyun's ability. (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Unlike most Quincy, Kyun does not employ the use of a standard nor any particular Spirit Weapon, but instead manifests the Heilig Pfeil through his hands. He commonly materializes the arrows through his finger tips to fire them off as projectiles. Their size depends on what part of the body is used to create them. Smaller Heilig Pfeil are formed from his fingertips, allowing for pinpoint targeting, while larger Heilig Pfeil can be created from his palms and even from the bottoms of his feet to be used in the middle of combat following a kick or a jump. Kyun has demonstrated tremendous accuracy and lethal force behind his Heilig Pfeil. Using only two small spirit arrows from his index finger, he managed to immobilize and then subsequently rendered him unconscious. According to Kyun, his first arrow struck a pressure point in Minato's chest to paralyze him, most likely carrying some degree of his lightning ability, while the second disabled his immune system. His arrows moved so fast that neither Minato nor Kyun's subordinate, , could see it coming prior to actually striking its target.Bleach story; Quincy Soldiers March Quotes References Behind the Scenes